battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Japanese Empire
Tennoheika Banzai! We are the Empire of Japan, an imperialist power situated within the Pacific. Ever since the Korean Devils have taken over our rightful territory, our Majesty, Emperor Ashikaga, has called upon us, the Japanese people to retake our homeland from the foreign occupationalists. Japan was once a great power, feared throughout much of the world during its height in the Second World War. Our Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere encompassed more than half of the Pacific, took the Japanese people en masse to new lands, and brought prosperity to our country. Now, Japan lays in occupation, it's territories carved up by the occupationalists. A false emperor now sits in the throne of mainland Japan. The Koreans now control all aspects of our former race's life. Our people are now subjugated by the very race that has been brought into the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere a hundred years ago. They will pay, not in gold, but in blood for the millions for which they have defiled. No longer will the Japanese people endure the subjugation of those who disavow our emperor! Our enemies are our emperor's enemies! Yes, the enemy general is a hero equal to none in glory and victory! However, if we must retake our rightful homeland, then we must look up to Our Imperial Majesty as the great unifier of the Pacific! The rising sun will dawn across the Pacific once again! Until our enemy is destroyed, ''March on, forwards, as one ''Unsheathing the sword like a shattered gem We must go forwards, prepared for death! ---- Foreign Relations ---- "Members" of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere These lands have seen the light of Our Imperial Majesty, and have joined the Greater Japanese Empire to share their prosperity with the Emperor. Such lands will serve Japan, and Japan only. ---- Allies Our friends are the Emperor's friends. Together, they will help us in our mission to retake the lands of Japan from these Korean Devils ---- Defilers of the Emperor *''' Republic of Korea' *' Korean Puppet State of Japan They are defilers of our homeland, they are occupationalists hoping to destroy our culture, power, prosperity, and lives. They must be stopped, and our people will gladly take any sacrifice to end them, no matter how big. We must be prepared. ---- ---- Imperial Supreme War Command The Way of the Emperor= We must be focused and absolute in our efforts to ensure the dominance and continued survival of the Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere. We cannot make critical mistakes, for our time is short, and our situation is difficult. The color represents how complete an objective is. *Red indicates that none of the goals are complete *Orange indicates that 1 of the goals have been completed *Yellow indicates that 2 of the goals have been completed *Green indicates that the set of goals have been finished in it's entirety. Short Term Goals *The Imperial Japanese Navy needs to expand, to ensure the survival and protection of the Japanese People against the Korean Demons. *The Great Japanese Empire must expand towards the East for more resources. *As a sign of force projection, we must retake the island of Saipan. Medium Term Goals *The Korhallians are our primary threat from the North. Therefore, we must reach the mountains and thus ensure a protected border, lest they invade and destroy our hopes for a united Pacific. *The Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere must encompass much of the central Pacific. *Plans must be made to consider the full invasion of the Japanese mainland. Long Term Goals *We must reclaim our rightful homeland from the Koreans. With this complete, our influence in the East Asian region is guaranteed. *We must reclaim our pre-war (1939) sphere of influence to ensure the survival of the state. *The Imperial Japanese Navy must be large enough to start operations in the Atlantic. End Goal *Korea must fall. |-|Yugoro's Directives= All information stated by the directives will be kept classified to all except the Japanese High Command. Failure is treason. Okami Yugoro Head Gensui of the Imperial Japanese Navy Heijou * 23 - 8 - 2017 Data from a recent skirmish with the Singaporeans show that ANY Japanese Destroyer Flotilla cannot act offensively against ships of larger size. However, the destroyers are optimal for escort duties - especially for the Carrier Divisions. Data also shows that they are perfectly capable at harassing enemies from afar with their torpedo and missile loadout. * 23 - 8 - 2017 War has been declared between Cattiria and the United States. The Emperor has called for the mobilization of the 2nd and 3rd Carrier Divisions, as well as the consolidation of the Combined Fleet. It is likely that we will see conflict with both nations - the Americans in the Eastern Pacific, and the Cattirians in the Western Pacific * 23 - 8 - 2017 The Kirigamine-Class Battleship has been delayed in favor of the next Fleet Expansion programme. * 23 - 8 - 2017 With recent designs like the Type 15C and the Su-99A making their debut during the Kekistan war, the Imperial Army and Navy Air Services require an extensive modernization of their arsenals. Currently, the Army is working on the Ki-117, while the Navy is working on the Type 8 Reppū Naval Fighter. The Navy is still missing a universal naval bomber, while the Army is lacking ground-attack aircraft and tactical bombers. * 23 - 8 - 2017:Immigrants from the now destroyed Kekistani Empire are finding their way en-masse towards our Empire. Currently, the numbers indicate that at least 5 million have found their way into the country, the vast majority are unemployed and are huddled in holding/work centers at the provinces of Kashū and Hishū. Military personal formerly employed by the Kekistani have given us a great insight on the preparedness and equipment fielded by other nations. * 23 - 8 - 2017: Our worst fears have been confirmed - Korea has a considerable advantage over our empire thanks largely in part due to new armored developments that were debuted in the Western Front. Currently, the Imperial Japanese Army's funds will go towards countering this threat, although progress will be slow due to the multitude of projects queued up. ---- * 28 - 9 - 2017: The 1st and 2nd Carrier Division will sortie towards the Frontier to disrupt Singaporean operations. They will be accompanied by the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Torpedo Squadrons, as well as the 7th and 8th Destroyer Flotillas. A single Battleship Squadron consisting of the Takeda and Chōsokabe will run escort for both Carrier Divisions. ---- ---- Imperial Japanese Army (大日本帝國陸軍) The Imperial Japanese Army is vast, encompassing 1 million professional soldiers, but plenty of other reserves, conscripts, and irregulars who would rather die for the Emperor than live for themselves. However, the Army's more important goal is not defense, but the conquest of new lands, to further increase the prosperity of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Type 0 Assault Rifle.JPG|Type 0 Assault Rifle TBA Imperial Japanese Army Air Service (大日本帝國陸軍航空部隊) Due to Japan not having an independent air force, nearly half of the aircraft in direct service with the Japanese armed forces is entrusted into the Navy. Unlike the navy, which focuses on naval-bombings as well as close-air support, the army is entrusted with strategic bombing campaigns as well as long-range interdiction and interception of enemy aircraft. Type_1M_Universal_Fighter.JPG|Type 1M Fighter-Bomber (Army Variant) TBA ---- Imperial Japanese Navy (大日本帝國海軍) The Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) is the main striking arm of the Empire of Japan and is entrusted with protecting the shores of the Emperor whilst defeating its foes on the high seas. The Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service, under direct service with the Navy, is also trusted with naval strikes, as well as amphibious-support capabilities. Expenditures: Industrial Capacity= 792/1600 *18.6.2017: +400 points (weekly update), +1000 (New Navy Bonus) *25.6.2017: +400 points *2.7.2017: +400 points *9.7.2017: +400 points *16.7.2017: +400 points *23.7.2017: +400 points *30.7.2017: +400 points (50 bonus) *6.8.2017: +400 points (50 bonus) |-|Production= ---- *18.6.2017 - 3x Tokugawa-Class Battleship (-210 points x 3 = 630) *Name(s) of Ship(s) Produced: Takeda, Chōsokabe, Hōjō 20x Wakatake-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 20 = 300) *Name(s) of Ship(s) Produced: Kuretake, Sanae, Sawarabi, Asagao, Yūgao, Fuyō, Karukaya, Kikyō, Yuri, Ayame, Kaidō, Kakitsubata, Tsutsuji, Shion, Ajisai, Omodaka, Botan, Bashō, Nadeshiko, Kako '-930 points' *2.7.2017 - 2x Tosa-Class Supercarrier (-200 points x 1 = 400) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Wakasa, Kaga 2x Amagi-Class Supercarrier (-200 points x 2 = 400) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Akagi, Asahi 4x Yūgumo-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 4 = 60) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Makigumo, Kazagumo, Naganami, Makinami '-860 points' *17.7.2017 - 1x Matsushima-Class Superheavy Cruiser (-100 points x 1 = 100) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Hashidate 3x Kitakami-Class Torpedo Cruiser (-25 points x 3 = 75) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Kitakami, Ōi, Kiso 14x Yūgumo-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 14 = 210) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Takanami, Ōnami, Kiyonami, Tamanami, Suzunami, Fujinami, Yamasame, Akisame, Natsusame, Hayasame, Takashio, Akishio, Harushio, Wakashio *28.7.2017 - -1x Edo-Class Battleship (+210 points x 0.75 = 157) --SCRAPPED-- -4x Fuji-Class Battleship (-210 points x 4 = 840) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Fuji, Yashima, Shikishima, Hatsuse '-385 points' *12.7.2017 - -1x Amagi-Class Supercarrier (-200 points x 1 = 200) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Azami -1x Tosa-Class Supercarrier (-200 points x 1 = 200) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Awa '-400 points' *16.7.2017 - -6x Hatsuharu-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 6 = 90) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo, Ariake, Yūgure -2x Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 4 = 60) *Name(s) of ship(s) produced: Yau, Ōame, Kirisame, Ashitanoame '-150 points' ---- |-|Naval Registry= *Amagi-Class Supercarrier - 4 Amagi, Akagi, Asahi, Azami *Tosa-Class Supercarrier - 4 Kaga, Tosa, Wakasa, Awa *Tokugawa-Class Battleship - 4 Tokugawa, Takeda, Chōsokabe, Hōjō *Fuji-Class Battleship - 4 Fuji, Yashima, Shikishima, Hatsuse *Matsushima-Class Superheavy Cruiser - 3 Matsushima, Itsukushima, Hashidate *Kuma-Class Light Cruiser - 8 Kuma, Tama, Nagara, Isuzu, Natori, Yura, Kinu, Abukuma *Kitakami-Class Torpedo Cruiser - 3 Kitakami, Ōi, Kiso *Wakatake-Class Destroyer - 21 Wakatake, Kuretake, Sanae, Sawarabi, Asagao, Yūgao, Fuyō, Karukaya, Kikyō, Yuri, Ayame, Kaidō, Kakitsubata, Tsutsuji, Shion, Ajisai, Omodaka, Botan, Bashō, Nadeshiko, Kako *Yūgumo-Class Destroyer - 19 Yūgumo, Makigumo, Kazagumo, Naganami, Makinami, Takanami, Ōnami, Kiyonami, Tamanami, Suzunami, Fujinami, Yamasame, Akisame, Natsusame, Hayasame, Takashio, Akishio, Harushio, Wakashio *Hatsuharu-class Destroyer - 6 Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo, Ariake, Yūgure *Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer - 14 Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yūdachi, Harusame, Samidare, Umikaze, Yamakaze, Kawakaze, Yau, Ōame, Kirisame, Ashitanoame, Suzukaze Formations of the Imperial Japanese Navy= The Navy is the force in charge of defending the Great Japanese Empire's shores from being tainted by foreign Gaijins. To that end, the Imperial Japanese Navy fields a large navy, with formations capable of rivaling those of other nations. Kidō Butai (1st Air Fleet) The Great Japanese Empire operates an extensive mobile force that allows it to make extensive and complicated tactical and strategic attacks at sea. The bulk strength of Kidō Butai rests on the various carriers that are in service with the Imperial Japanese Navy, for they are the primary attack force for the Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service. '''Red indicates that a particular Carrier Division is elite, and is of high strategic importance. Instead of the usual Carrier Division spread (3 carriers), they will only consist of 2 carriers. *1st Carrier Division (Ikkō-sen) *Akagi *Kaga *2nd Carrier Division (Ni Kōsen) *Tosa *Amagi *Asahi *3rd Carrier Division (San Kōsen) *Wakasa *Azami *Awa |-|Amagi-Class Supercarrier (天城)= Specifications: *Length: 705 meters *Beam: 90 meters *Height: 56.6 meters *Aircraft Capacity: 170 aircraft (85 in deck, 85 in hanger) *Artillery: 8x 127mm Type 7 Heavy AA turret, 16x 76mm Type 32 AA turret, 30x 25mm Type 99 AA turret, 2x CIWS, 4x Type 72 Surface-to-Air Missile *Speed - 33 knots |-|Tosa-Class Supercarrier (土佐)= Specifications: *Length: 695 meters *Beam: 90 meters *Height: 49.2 meters *Aircraft Capacity: 180 Aircraft (90 in deck, 90 in hanger) *Artillery: 16x 127mm Type 7 AA turret, 12x 25mm Type 99 AA turret, 2x CIWS, 8x Type 72 Surface-to-Air Missile *Speed - 32 knots |-|Tokugawa-Class Battleship (徳川)= Specifications: *Length: 850 meters *Beam: 110 meters *Height: 96.6 meters *Artillery: 12x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 24x 460mm Type 94 Naval Gun turret, 14x 357mm 41st Year Type, 4x 127mm Type 7 AA turret, 70x 25mm Type 99 AA turret, 12x Type 62 Surface-to-Air Missile, 2x CIWS *Speed: 27 knots *Additional Comments: Has the ability to launch seaplanes |-|Fuji-Class Battleship (富士)= Specifications: *Length: 720 meters *Beam: 80 meters *Height: 93.9 meters *Artillery: 8x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 21x 460mm Type 94 Naval Artillery, 6x 357mm 41st Year Type, 20x 127mm Type 7 AA turret, 76x 25mm Type 99 AA turret, 4x Type 62 Surface-to-Air Missile, 2x CIWS *Speed: 29 knots *Additional Comments: Has the ability to launch seaplanes |-|Matsushima-Class Superheavy Cruiser (松島)= Specifications: *Length: 441.8 meters *Beam: 70 meters *Height: 76 meters *Artillery: 2x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 9x 400mm 47th Year Type, 42x 25mm Type 97 AA turret, 8x Type 62 Surface-to-Air Missile, 2x CIWS *Speed: 34 knots *Additional Comments: Has the ability to launch seaplanes |-|Kuma-Class Light Cruiser (球磨)= Specifications: *Length: 370 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 54.7 meters *Artillery: 16x 48th Year Anti-Shipping Missile, 14x 15cm 73rd Year High-Angle Gun Mount, 16x Type 93 Oxygen Torpedos, 18x 25mm Type 97 AA turret *Speed: 45 knots *Additional Comments: Has the ability to launch seaplanes |-|Kitakami-Class Torpedo Cruiser (北上)= Specifications: *Length: 370 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 54.7 meters *Artillery: 2x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 10x 15cm 73rd Year High-Angle Gun Mount, 40x Type 93 Oxygen Torpedos, 12x 25mm Type 97 AA turret *Speed: 44 knots *Additional Comments: Has the ability to launch seaplanes, part of the Kuma-Class of Light Cruiser |-|Wakatake-Class Destroyer (若竹)= Specifications: *Length: 295 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 44.1 meters *Artillery: 2x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 12x 130mm 86th Year Type, 16x Type 93 Oxygen Torpedos, 16x 25mm Type 97 AA turret *Speed: 41 knots |-|Yūgumo-Class Destroyer (夕雲)= Specification: *Length: 275 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 49.1 meters *Artillery: 1x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 9x 130mm 86th Year Type, 24x Type 93 Oxygen Torpedos, 8x 25mm Type 97 AA turret *Speed: 44 knots |-|Hatsuharu-Class Destroyer (初春)= Specification: *Length: 320 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 69.2 meters *Artillery: 4x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 9x 155mm 97th Year Type, 8x Type 88 Wire-Guided Oxygen Torpedoes, 13x 22mm Experimental Type 92 AA turret *Speed: 47 knots |-|Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer (白露)= Specification: *Length: 320 meters *Beam: 40 meters *Height: 69.2 meters *Artillery: 4x 52nd Year Heavy Anti-Shipping Missile, 4x 179mm 102nd Year Type, 8x Type 88 Wire-Guided Oxygen Torpedoes, 16x 22mm Experimental Type 92 AA turret, 1x Type 12 Light Anti-Shipping Missile *Speed: 45 knots Imperial Japanese Navy Air Serice (大日本帝國海軍航空隊) Due to Japan not having an independent air force, nearly half of the aircraft in direct service with the Japanese armed forces is entrusted into the Navy. Unlike the army, which focuses on strategic bombing campaigns as well as long-range interdiction, the Navy is responsible for naval-bombings, as well as close-air support. Type_1M_Universal_Fighter_(Naval_Variant).JPG|Type 1M Fighter Bomber (Navy Variant) TBA Kitty was here Poi? -Maceswinger Category:Nations/Navies